Extraño amanecer
by Sayresth
Summary: Un chico se levanta en medio de la calle y no recuerda nada. Quien es? que ha echo? Porque esta chica me ofrece ayuda? solo la brigada SOS puede ayudarle.
1. Parque de cambio

Me levante helado, no sabia donde estaba ni porque estaba en una extraña calle. Comence ha inspeccionar el alrededor. Una calle estrecha, parecía que nadie había pasado por allí en siglos además de los multiples charcos que había, nada me sobresalto. Bueno al menos hasta que vi lo que estaba a mi lado. Era un chico mas o menos de mi edad, hasta aquí todo normal excepto porque estaba muerto. Llevaba un uniforme escolar, no tenia ni idea de que colegio pero ahora eso no importaba, no tenia signos de que le hubieran disparado o apuñalado. Me levante y no pude evitar el frio que tenia a si que al pensarlo un poco decidi por quitarle el abrigo que tenia. Esta muerto no creo que le importe demasiado.

Sali del callejón, no había nadie en la calle, aunque esto es normal ya que el sol esta saliendo justo ahora. Me meti las manos al bolsillo y, descubri un pequeño papel y una especie de móvil, o eso parece. Empece a leer la nota…

Mision: Observar al sujeto

Ubicación: Instituto del norte, clase 1-5

Nombre:

Esto es bastante extraño; misión? Ubicación? No tiene nombre? Esto cada vez es mas extraño, quien demonios era ese tipo? Quien es el sujeto? Yo?. Con estas preguntas en mi cabeza decidi sentarme en el banco de un parque y empece a mirar el otro objeto que encontré. Esto era mas normal, un móvil, un poco anticuado pero decente. Mire un poco haber si tenia algo de información pero fue en vano mire la hora y eran… las 10:00. Tanto tiempo a pasado? Guarde el móvil y me levante del banco. Mientras pensaba a donde ir, vi, a lo lejos a tres chicas. La chica de la izquierda estaba leyendo un libro, su piel era prácticamente blanca y su pelo era de un color purpura. La chica del medio que parecía que les guiaba su pelo era negro y tenia un cinta en su brazo en la que ponía unas letras, pero no se podían leer desde aquí y la ultima chica de pelo rojo parecía que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo lo que la hacia bastante guapa. Decidi irme pero, entonces, un hombre se acerco a ellas. Vi como sacaba una navaja y les apunto. Me he quedado en shock no se que hacer…Les ayudo? O llamo a ayuda? Entonces algo empieza a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y empiezo a correr. Que me pasa? No puedo controlarme! …..

Sin pensarlo (claro no podía controlarme) empeze a correr hacia a ese tipo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca vi que la chica del pelo rojo estaba aterrorizada, la chica del pelo purpura estaba inexpresiva, lo que me extraño y la chica del medio no la podía ver ya que estaba el asaltador en medio.

"Yo que tu no haría eso" dije, sin poder controlar lo que decía. Esto parecía un extraño juego de primera persona salvo que bueno si muero no resucito. El ladron se giro y al verme se echo ha reir.

" JAJAJAJA y quien me lo va a impedir? Tu? JAJAJ-" antes de que pudiera acabar de reírse ya le había dado un puñetazo, que al parecer sentí que le había dado bastante fuerte. El ladron se tambaleo pero no retrocedió y intento acuchillarme con la navaja. Ya ha acabado, adiós vida o al menos de las ultimas horas que recuerdo. Pero no había acabado, antes de que pudiera atravesarme, había agarrado la hoja de la cuchilla y empeze a sangrar. AL instante le quite la navaja y le dije

"Venga, te doy la oportunidad de marcharte antes de que acabes peor"

El ladron estaba acojonado, solto la navaja y salió corriendo, fue entonces cuando recobre el control de mi cuerpo. Era extraño, aunque sangraba de la mano, no me dolia ni sentí la obligación de protegerla. Me gire y vi a la chica justo delante mio, y extrañamente entusiasmada.

" Soy Haruhi Suzumiya, líder de la brigada SOS! Estas son Yuki Nagato y nuestra mascota Asahina Mikuru-chan!" A si tu tranquila que solamente os he salvado, ni un gracias?

"g-g-gracias" dijo Asahina-san con una tierna voz que derretiría hasta el hielo.

Nagato solamente asintió con la cabeza, pero sin cambiar de expresión. Fue entonces cuando note que Haruhi estaba rodeada de una fuerte aura y empeze a sentir otras 2 auras, pero mas deviles, completamente diferentes. Mi corazon empezó ha reducir su marcha debido a esto.

" Eres un esper?" me dijo Haruhi entusiasmada, como sabiendo que la pregunta era si.

"E-em… no…" dije, dándome cuenta que era algo timido. Haruhi que no se dio por vencida dijo

"Ah! Entonces eres un alien!" pero al ver mi cara se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era no

"un viajero del tiempo?" Haruhi ya se estaba desanimando y al ver mi respuesta parecía que iba a llorar.

"Como te llamas?" me dijo Asahina con su voz alentadora.

Pero esta era la pregunta del millón, como me llamo?. Pense que lo mas fácil seria contarle una mentira, además no creo que nos volvamos a ver. Por mi mente empezaron a pasar montones de nombres a si que decidi coger el mas común. John, bien un nombre no muy raro y el apellido… algo con c… No con k… no con s… Smith!

"Me llamo… John Smith" al decir esto Haruhi se quedo confundida, y a la vez sorprendida. No creo que sea un nombre tan raro… Haruhi me cogio de mi mano ensangrentada pero al darse cuenta me cogió de la otra mano y se acerco a mi oído

"De verdad que eres John Smith?" el tono que uso fue diferente, sonaba preocupada. Fue cuando se acerco, cuando sentí que mi corazon no latia… literalmente.A si que intente acabar esa conversación lo mas rápido posible.

"Si, y si no te importa necesito espacio personal" dije mientras la apartaba. Al oir esto Haruhi se entristeció y al instante puso una sonrisa forzada.

"Bien! Ahora como recompensa conoceras al resto de la brigada!" Recompensa? Pero si no he e… a si que las he salvado. Haruhi cogió su teléfono y llamo a alguien, supongo que seria el resto de la brigada.

"em…y… que haceis en esa brigada?" Haruhi me miro como si hubiera visto un bicho en mi cara, cogio aire y empezó a decir…

" Salvar al mundo del aburrimiento con una sobredosis de diversión! Ahora estábamos buscando a viajeros del tiempo, aliens y espers, para ello nos separamos en dos grupos, pero entonces ese idiota se nos cruzo en el camino y bueno y hay apareces tu!" me señalo al decir esa última frase. Mientras me arrastraba a vete a saber donde, Nagato-san y Asahina-san nos seguían por detrás.

"Recuerdas el festival de tanabata de hace 4 años?"dijo Haruhi seriamente

"bueno… em… que es el tanabata" dije sin pensar que esto sería algo malo

"ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES EL TANABATA!" dios salvame de esta bestia!

"hey Haruhi"dijo un chico. Sea quien sea gracias por salvarme de mi muerte. Haruhi me solto y se giro, pude ver que eran dos personas.

"Kyon! No ves que le estoy interrogando? No podrías hacer como Koizumi y callarte?" Haruhi dijo sorprendida aunque parecía feliz al ver que habían llegado, o mas bien que había llegado Kyon.

"A quien has raptado hoy? A un esper, un alien…?" dijo Kyon con ironia. Entonces vio mi mano ensangrentada, y yo avergonzado no se porque la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón.

" El nos ha salvado de un ladron a si que vamos a recompensarle!" eso tiene doble sentido.


	2. DesConocidos

Entramos en la cafeteria y nos sentamos en una mesa, cerca de una ventana.

"Esto… tengo que… lavarme las manos, que bueno… están ensangrentadas..." Haruhi me miro un momento y se centro en su refresco. Kyon empezó a decir algo pero yo ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírle.

Me dirigí al baño. Me mire en el espejo y me sorprendí al verme, seguro que he puesto una cara de idiota… Me eche algo de agua en las manos y me seque, y, vi que en mi mano no había nada. Ni un rasguño, ni herida, ni cicatriz. Esto empieza a dar un poco de miedo, ahora resulta que soy un mutante… biieeen… Volví a mirar al espejo y me vi diferente, y ahora viene lo raro.

"Debiste haberle dado una paliza" pero que cojon… mi reflejo me habla! Vale cuento tres y me despertare. 1,2 y 3!

"No, no estás soñando hay que ser idiota para pensar eso." El reflejo me miro con agresividad

" Quien… quien eres tu?"

" Que quien soy yo? Jaja, no lo ves? Soy tu! O mas bien tu eres yo"

"Como? Quieres decir que estas dentro de mi?" Me quede un poco mal por dentro, pensar que tengo otro "yo" dentro de mi da… asco.

"Un momento… quieres decir que en el parque, lo que me controlo eras…tu?" antes de que contestara, Koizumi entro al baño. Mi reflejo volvía a ser yo.

"Ah, pensé que saliste corriendo" dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa

"Solo me he distraído un poco…"

Koizumi y yo salimos del baño y volvimos a la mesa. Entonces vi a Kyon algo… irritado. Bueno Haruhi parece ser alguien demasiado…mmm entusiasta por decir algo.

"John! Ya he decidido tu recompensa!" que sea salir de aquí!

Haruhi se quedo mirandome. "Bueno… la recompensa es…?"

" Hacer la búsqueda con nosotros!" De verdad? Con un gracias habría bastado o incluso un pequeño beso o…. bueno algo menos eso!

"Lo dices enserio? No deberíamos votarlo o algo?" dijo Kyon, que yo sabía que iba a acabar mal…

" No hace falta, soy la jefa de la brigada y ya esta. Además el me ha salvado a ti, no ha mi!" Cuando dijo eso la extraña aura volvió ha aparecer. Otra vez no…

"Que pasa si no quiero ir con vosotros?" oh no… porque lo he dicho! Me mata me mata!

" La cosa es que si quieres, a si que vamos a hacer los grupos!"

Puff, que he hecho para acabar aquí? Bueno igual si que he matado a alguien y esto es karma. Pero de todas formas supongo que no será demasiado tiempo y además a si pasara el tiempo más rápido o al menos esperemos… Haruhi cogió 6 palitos, 2 muy cortos otros 2 cortos y otros 2 más o menos largos. Cerre los ojos y cogi un palito, era el corto. Bueno espero que me toque con Asahina-san jejeje… Pero ese deseo se desvaneció al ver que ella había cogido el largo, a si que mientras no me toque con Haruhi todo bien. Wow parece que odio a Haruhi pero no es asi, solo me da una rara sensación. A Nagato le toco el muy corto, a Koizumi le toco el mismo. A Haruhi le toco el largo y bueno por descarte me toco con Kyon. Haruhi parecía algo decepcionada.

"Bueno, que haceis hay parados? Vamos, vamos, vamos!" no hace falta decir quien lo ha dicho

Salimos de la cafetería, y nos dividimos en nuestros respectivos grupos. Al estar alejados Kyon me hizo la pregunta más rara que podría haber hecho. También podría haberse presentado!

"Bueno… porque estas aquí?" pregunto Kyon

"um? Que quieres decir?"

"Puees… porque estas cerca de Haruhi" vale esto empieza a tener algo de sentido… creo

"Ahh, es que vosotros dos sois - "

" No, no como puedes pensar eso!" adiós a mi teoría "Quiero decir que eres? Un viajero de otra dimensión? un esper? Un alíen?"

"mmm… Soy un alien del futuro que tiene poderes!" Al decir esto Kyon pareció algo asustado

"era broma" y me eche a reir

" AH! Em… esto… No nos han presentado yo soy—"

"SHHH" le dije antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Vi al ladron de antes y algo me dijo que le siguiera.

" Que pasa?"

"Tengo que irme, un placer conocerte y a tu… Brigada!" al decir esto salí corriendo tras el.

No se porque hice eso pero que me encuentre 2 veces el mismo día con un ladrón no era coincidencia o bueno al menos eso creo. Decidí mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. Despues de unas aburridas horas de seguimiento, me pregunte, esto tiene sentido? Ahora me siento un poco mal al dejar solo a Kyon, pobre, seguro que Haruhi le matara por dejarme ir… o igual no, tampoco la conozco tanto. Fue entonces cuando nuestro "amigo" se oculto en las sombras. Entonces… otra vez en conflicto, voy o no voy?. Antes de que me decidiera una chica apareció, es que no hay más personas en este mundo que chicas?. El ladron volvió a aparecer. Esta vez no me controlo nada a si que simplemente fui hacia el.

" um, crei que ya te lo deje claro" le dije con una sonrisa. El ladron me miro y salió corriendo. Bueno eso ha sido rápido, igual soy un superhéroe!... Deja de soñar

Fue entonces cuando vi a la chica por primera vez.

" Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!" la chica parecía entusiasmada, es la reacción mas rara que he visto nunca

"De nada" diciendo esto me gire y volvi andar, pero algo me detuvo.

"esto… como podría agradecértelo?" me dijo, algo sonrojada.

" No hace falta que agradezcas nada, la ultima vez que alguien me agradeció algo acabe con un grupo extraño"

" Ah... pero yo… " me volvi ha girar pero entonces…

"Quieres venir a mi casa? He hecho demasiada comida para mi sola y… por favor ven" se me sentí algo extrañado, que persona deja entrar a su casa alguien que conoce desde hace 1 minuto? Aunque entonces mi estomago al oir comida empezó a rugir… a si que… no va ha pasar nada malo no?

"Bueno, si me lo dices asi…por cierto, como te llamas?

"Yo? Asakura Ryoko, y tu?" su tono de voz cambio y una sonrisa apareció su cara.

"em… John Smith" Al decir esto empezamos a andar hacia su casa aunque no estaba del todo convencido de lo que había hecho pero que se le va ha hacer… tengo hambre que pasa.

"Esto… y quien te mando con un grupo extraño?" pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa.

"Ah, pues… una chica, se llama Haruhi Suzumiya… La conoces?"

"…Suzumiya-san? No creo" sentí como si estuviera mintiendo pero… no lo parece " Y bueno eres de aquí, de la ciudad?" Que le pasa a la gente y las preguntas compremetedoras?

"Ah, yo… acabo de llegar!" dije, algo nervioso, es lo que pasa al mentir rápido…

"Entonces… tendras algún apartamento o algo no?" Y mas preguntas!... bueno no la puedo culpar esto es lo normal … verdad?

"Pues si te digo la verdad… aun no" creo que es la primera verdad que digo en todo el dia…y por cierto… porque he dicho la verdad?"

"AH, entonces, porque no te quedas a dormir conmigo?" pero que esta chica una especie de maniaca secuestradora asesina?

"em… porque actúas tan generosa? Es algo sospechoso"

"Yo solo quería ser amable…" me dijo en un tono triste. Quito su sonrisa y parecia que iba ha llorar. Ahora me siento mal... venga discúlpate!

"Lo siento… yo solo… bueno…"que le digo… algo rápido… Aunque esto parece haberla reconfortado vuelve a tener esa sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. Mira ya llegamos" Fue entonces cuando Asakura se agarro a mi brazo y al verla la vi asustada

"Que pasa?" Al mirar hacia delante vi dos figuras… una parecía una chica y el otro un chico… AH NO NO NONONONO!

Eran Suzumiya y Kyon, seguro que pensaran que me he ido por Asakura, supongo que serán razonables y… vale me matan. Aprovechando que Asakura estaba agarrada a mi brazo me metí a una tienda. Al entrar Asakura me solto y empezó a mirar unas revistas. Eso es raro, todo el rato preguntando y ahora nada? Esta chica es rara. Yo me puse cerca de ella y empeze a leer una revista mientras veía si pasaban de largo. Les vi pasar y Kyon pareció verme...pero no me miraba a mi, miraba a mi compañera. Pense que bueno al ser una chica bastante linda tenia razones pero su miraba reflejaba terror. Eso tiene que estar mal, antes pensé que era una secuestradora asesina pero hombre, no era verdad. Vale creo que se han ido… uf eso ha estado cerca.

"Eh… esto… Asakura-san seguimos o quieres algo de la tienda?" Di que no, que no tengo nada.

"Podemos seguir, si me respondes a una cosa" mas preguntas? Pero que he hecho? "Tienes dinero?" Oh vale..

"No" Bueno podría vender el móvil, aunque no me darían nada

"Ah, vale sigamos"

Seguimos con nuestro camino o bueno mas bien, su camino (no tengo ni idea de donde estoy). Ahora que lo pienso voy a preguntarle a ella haber si le gusta.

"Oye Asakura, aun no has respondido a mi pregunta"

"Que pregunta?" me dijo, con su siempre eterna sonrisa.

" Porque estabas antes asustada?"

"Bueno… como venían unas personas me entro un poco de miedo…" Bueno tiene sentido, le habían atracado hace no mucho.

" Por cierto conocías al chico que paso por la entrada de la tienda?

"No me fije, porque? Lo conoces?" Mas preguntas…

" Bueeno… se puede decir, pero el parecía que te conocía a ti"

"Supongo que se habría confundido de persona… Ya llegamos" Al decir esto, entramos a un bloque de apartamentos, justo a tiempo, porque empezó a llover.

El apartamento no era muy grande, lo justo para vivir y al ver cajas pensé que se acababa de mudar aquí.

"Lo siento por el desastre, no he tenido tiempo a sacarlo todo"

"No hay problema, tu también te acabas de mudar?"

"Justo ayer, puedes dejar tu abrigo allí" deje el abrigo, antes sacando el móvil

"Déjame que prepare la comida" dijo alegremente. Un momento, no dijo que había hecho comida de sobra? Bueno ahora ya da igual.

Mire el móvil y mire que tenía un mensaje, aunque bueno en realidad no es mi móvil, aunque también no tenía ni un número ni tampoco mensajes. Pfff da igual vamos a ver el mensaje.

" Se le ha acabado el saldo" Me esperaba algo mas épico pero—

" Ya estaaa!" Bieen! ya me iba a morir de hambre!

La comida estaba excelente. Intente comer lo mas educadamente posible, aunque el hambre no ayudaba.

" Asakura-san, si te acabas de mudar, también tendrás que ir a algún instituto no?" Parece que la he cogido desprevenida.

" Ah, bueno ire al instituto del norte, ya que antes iba hay" Instituto del norte? De que me suena…

" Antes ibas hay? Creía que te acababas de mudar"

"Bueno hace un año me fui ha…"se ha olvidado de donde ha estado todo un año?" Ha Canadá" Ah ya recuerdo instituto del norte eso estaba en la nota… como era? Clase 1-5

" Y ha que clase ibas?" igual tiene algo que ver

" a que clase dices? Mmm… la 1-5" Estoy confundido la nota estaba hecha para conocer a Asakura? Esto es muy raro…

" Te pasa algo? Pareces que estas en otro mundo" ah me ha pillado desprevenido

"No es nada" diciendo esto acabe mi comida. Ayude a Asakura a limpiar los platos para ser un caballero jejeje

"Asakura-san quieres que te ayude a sacar lo restante de las cajas?"

"Oh lo agradecería mucho" diciendo esto empeze a sacar cosas de las cajas. Fue entonces cuando alguien hablo en mi cabeza

"Por fin me oyes" dijo la voz.

"Quien eres?" dije en voz baja

"Puedes llamarme Tsurugi" dijo Tsurugi " Soy el que se te apareció en la cafetería, y si el que controlo tu cuerpo hace poco" Pero qu—

"Por cierto oigo tus pensamientos a si que no hables"

" Porque estas en mi mente?" dije, parando de sacar objetos de las cajas

"Te lo puede decir pero va a costar un poco de tiempo"


	3. Esto no es un sueño?

No crei que ha nadie le gustara pero me equivoque. Bueno aqui sigue la historia! :)

* * *

"Buenoooo… por donde empiezo?" dijo o pensó o lo que sea que haga, Tsurugi.

"Podrias empezar diciendo quien soy" pensando esto segui sacando cosas.

"emmm… ni idea"

"Oh, genial. Pues… dime porque estaba a la mañana en ese callejón"

"mmm… no lo se"

" PERO NO DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS HA CONTAR QUIEN ERES?" al decir esto pensé que lo había dicho en alto, pero Asakura no dijo nada.

"Bueno, bueno, que yo no soy tu, soy…bueno no se lo que soy"

"Quieres decir que tengo doble personalidad?" Lo que me faltaba.

"Es probable, aun así creo que puedo ayudarte. Al estar dentro de tu cabeza puedo buscar en tus recuerdos, o bueno, al menos eso creo." Bueno eso puede ayudar.

"Un momento… porque eres distinto?"

"Distinto?"

"En la cafetería eras mas agresivo"

"Si? Supongo que la violencia me cambia…" mientras decía esto saque un traje… es lo que creo que es?

"Asakura-san… esto es… un traje de conejita?" no pude resistir pensar en Asakura en esto…

"Oh" Oh? Solo Oh?" Crei que lo había perdido! Gracias!" al decir esto me dio un pequeño abrazo y se lo llevo, a su habitación.

"Eh John" dijo Tsurugi " Veo tus pensamientos" Bien ahora no podre pensar en nada sin qque lo sepa… yo mismo? Esto es raro.

"No deverias estar buscando mis recuerdos?"

"AH, si ya me pongo a ello" entonces sentí que Tsurugi ya no estaba, lo que me alivio…. Un poco.

Mientras seguí sacando unos libros. Historia, Física, Química… Eran nuevos, lo que significaba que eran para este curso. Asakura seguro que no tendrá problemas con estos libros. Sacaria buenas notas? Seguro… Vale estoy pensando en Asakura, que por cierto donde esta? Se fue a dejar el traje y no ha vuelto. Empecé a dirigirme a su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada.

"Asakura-san?" dije mientras llamaba a la puerta. No se estará poniend—. La puerta se abrió, y allí estaba Asakura, seguía con su ropa anterior, aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"Te pasa algo?" dije con un tono preocupado.

"Qu—AH! John no me asustes asi!" estaba sorprendida, no me había oído llamar? "Ya que estas aquí… podrías acompañarme a ver a una amiga? Vive en este edificio."

"Claro, porque no" fue entonces cuando recordé que pensaba que era una asesina. La he conocido mejor no parece una asesina, aunque algo de raptora si que tiene…

Salimos del apartamento,y entramos en el ascensor.

"Oye John" dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar "No habras pensado que te iba a hacer algo malo no?" Si en realidad si

"Que? Noo…" no se ha notado mi mentira verdad?

"Mientes muy mal" No me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba, podía hacer dos cosas o clavarme un cuchillo o… besarme?

Justo llegamos al piso, y Asakura se alejo, aunque solamente para agarrarme el brazo. No me importaba pero… no vamos a hablar con un alien no?. Asakura llamo a la puerta. Pero nadie abrió.

"Soy yo, Asakura" La puerta se abrió ante mi sorpresa aunque no fue nada en comparación con la persona que abrió.

"Hola Yuki-chan!" Asakura hablaba nerviosa, no se supone que es tu amiga? Nagato asintió y nos miro a los dos. Luego se dio la vuelta y entre yo primero, luego Asakura. Al entrar vi a otra persona sentada, que se sorprendió al verme.

"Kyon, hola! Yo…em… Lo siento! No quería salir a si sin mas pero, tenia un asunto que hacer!"

"No pasa nad—" la frase fue cortada, su cara cambio a una nerviosa. Pero que le pasa a este chico?

"A-Asakura?" Kyon se levanto rápidamente

"Yuki te ha hablado de mi? Porque te asustas, no muerdo" se giro hacia mi " a veces…" Se acaba de insinuar? O era una amenaza?

"Por favor, sentaos, voy a preparar te" La voz monótona de Nagato, me resulta familiar, aunque no sé por qué. Nagato y Asakura entraron, a la cocina. Eche un vistazo al apartamento, no había mucha cosa de la que hablar aunque si una persona con la que hablar. Kyon estaba nervioso que yo no mato!

"Eh Kyon, porque te asustas al ver a Asakura? Mas bien, de que conoces a Asakura?"

Kyon suspiro " Íbamos a clase hace un año, aunque después de un mes se mudo a Canada"

"Tu brigada también iba a esa clase?"

"No, solo Haruhi y yo" Suzumiya también? Ya me he liado… "Te lo digo como amigo, Asakura es una manipuladora, puede que parezca inocente pero no te fies" Parece bastante serio en esto, no parece una mentira.

"Como la conoces tanto? Ella no parece que te conozca"

"Eh… Rumores" A esa mentira le doy un 2 de 10. Por cierto, donde está Asakura?

"… No crees que tardan un poco solo para hacer te?" dije mientras buscaba a en la vacía habitación.

Me levante (seguido por Kyon) para saber porque tardaban tanto, y lo nos encontramos fue lo último que pensé… bueno lo penúltimo. Nagato y Asakura estaban… besándose. Es un sueño no? Si me he dormido tiene que ser eso…

"Estoy viendo lo que estoy viendo?" me preguntó Kyon. Al decir esto Tsurugi volvió

"Eh John, no he encontrado nada y—WOW" es que no puede venir en otro momento?

"Anda sigue buscando" pensé.

"Ejem…" El beso se interrumpió y Asakura y Nagato se separaron. Nagato seguía con su cara inexpresiva, en cambio Asakura avergonzada se limito a poner una sonrisa forzada.

"Era necesario" dijo Nagato. A que venía eso? Necesario? vale ahora olvida eso, vuelve al mundo real.

"John… vámonos" Asakura parecía molesta y me empezó a arrastrar hacia la salida.

Simplemente que acaba de pasar hay? Tengo demasiada información que asimilar… Cuando tenga algún momento solo igual Tsurugi me puede ayudar. De vuelta a la realidad, ya habíamos salido del apartamento, decidí no hacerle preguntas a Asakura, no quería molestarla haber si me mordía... Vale mejor no haber dicho eso.

"Oye Asakura… crees que podrías ponerte el traje de conejita?" PERO QUE! QUE COJ***** ESTA HACIENDO TSURUGI! No he dicho eso lo juro!

"Oh? Estas ligando conmigo?" Bueno al menos no me ha dado una bofetada, aunque no se que es peor.

"Tsurugi hagas lo que estés haciendo sal de ahí!" volvi a recobrar la movilidad. Vale ahora que le digo?

"Eh… yo… lo estaba pensando" lo he estropeado más?"no quería decirlo… Lo siento"

"Bueno si quieres verlo me lo pondré" dijo con una sonrisa. Vale, vale, vale, esto que es una película X barata?

"Eh? No, no, hace falta!"

"Pero si yo quiero ponérmelo para ver cómo me queda?" De verdad que esto está pasando?

Sin poder discutirlo, llegamos de nuevo a su apartamento.

"Espera aquí un momento mientras me cambio"

Mientras Asakura desaparecía detrás de la puerta, decidí tener unas palabras ( o pensamientos) con Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi… era necesario hacer eso?"

"Si" No, no lo era "Tenía que saber a ver si podía controlarte, pero solo durante un poco y con funciones limitadas como hablar.

"Piensas quedarte con mi cuerpo?"

"No, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar y bueno no sé si tu sabes luchar o manejar un arma, a si que esto sería lo mejor."

"Pero tenias que decir lo del traje?"

"Claro! Ganamos algo los dos no?"

"... Has encontrado algo de mis recuerdos?"

"Creo que sí, cuando duermas creo que podremos ir" Ir a que se refiere?... Asakura salió pero sin el traje de conejita.

"El traje no me vale… Pero mira una peli!"

" Que tipo de peli es?"

"De miedo claro!" Oh bien no podre dormir… aunque solo son las 6 de la tarde.

La peli era distinta a lo que creía era King Kong… pero del año 1933. Daba miedo si fueses de esa época, ahora resulta que Asakura es del pasado? Deja de pensar desconecta….

La película termino, duro una hora y media, aunque Asakura tenía la versión del año 2005, que duraba… 3 horas! Asakura estaba a mi lado, parecía algo emocionada, pero a mediados de la película apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y se durmió.

Note una vibración en mi bolsillo. Era el móvil con un mensaje. Otra vez el saldo del móvil? Ya sé que…el mensaje era diferente.

"Deseas entrar?" eso es lo que ponía, en vez de poner borrar o responder, ponía un SI.

"Tsurugi que es esto?"

"Un mensaj—dale a si a ver qué pasa" Si Tsurugi tenía razón, porque no? Que iba a pasar?

Di a la tecla.

"Pues no ha pasado nada" AHH pero que… mi cabeza… me…duele…mu…cho….

Me desperté, otra vez en medio de la calle, aunque no había nadie. El cielo era gris, no había nubes, ni sol. Dónde estoy? Me levante, y me di cuenta que tenia dos dagas atadas a mi cintura. Empeze a ver algo no muy lejos, una figura azul.

"Tsurugi donde estamos?" estoy muy confundido

"No lo sé" la figura azul se empezó a hacer muy grande y adoptaba una forma humanoide. Quite el nudo que tenían las dagas mientras veía a mas "gigantes" aparecer. Vi una esfera roja mirándome, la ignore y fui hacia los gigantes.

* * *

Que malo soy no? El siguiente capitulo estara en una semana o menos no os preocupeis!


	4. Poderes y chicas

Buenas! aqui traigo otro capitulo! En este capitulo queria hacer un capitulo especial, pero he decidido que sea el siguiente.

Bueno disfrutarlo!

* * *

"Oye Einstein" Ahhh Tsurugi estoy intentando correr!

"Que?" Seguía corriendo, pero la calle parecía que no se movía

"Si mal no veo, intentas cargarte a un gigante con dos dagas, esto tendría que ser una especie de sueño no? Porque no lo deseas y desaparecen?" Pare de correr, lo que decía Tsurugi tenía sentido.

"Vale, lo intentare" No existen gigantes, no existen gigantes, no existen gigantes…

"Nada" Mierda esto es la realidad y lo otro un sueño?

Los gigantes azules empezaron a destruir los edificios que les rodeaban, dejando escombros y polvo por su alrededor. Esto me empezaba a preocupar, a si que decidi lanzar la daga a su cabeza y con suerte desaparecerá. La daga empezó a volar cortando el aire esquivando los trozos de edificios entonces fue cuando…

BOOOOOM

Acerte! Al final si que puede ser un sueñ—El gigante exploto, dejándome sordo durante unos instantes, no pareció haber una onda expansiva, solamente exploto. Probe suerte con el otro gigante si es un sueño acertare. La otra daga empezó la trayectoria hacia su objetivo. Esta vez parecía que la daga era mas fuerte, ya que rompió un escombro que se le cruzo por el camino. Adiós piedra! serás recordada!

BOOOOOM

"Oye, Einstein" Que le pasa con Einstein!

"Que!"

"Mira hay 3 gigantes, tu has matado a 2, te quedan 0 dagas, a si que cuantos gigantes quedan?" Le odio. Mucho.

"Ummm, bueno supongo que con suerte sera un sueño y me despertare, si no es asi pues… ha correr"

El gigante pareció verme y empezó a lanzarme trozos del edificio recién destruido, por suerte tiene mala puntería. Empecé a correr hacia el lado contrario hasta que cierta voz que tengo en mi cabeza decidió hablar.

"Pasa algo raro!" parecía preocupado " Mira normalmente, tu cabeza es como una sala hay varias puertas, cada una te lleva a diferentes lados de tu cerebro. Nunca ha habido más de 4 puertas, pero ahora… hay más de las que puedo contar"

"Que significa eso?" Puedo usar todo mi cerebro?

"Que usas o al menos creo que usas el 100% de tu cerebro, lo que significa… "

"El que?" Puedo volar? Saltar muy alto? Esto mejora…

"No se" ahora mismo me daba contra una pared.

Algo parecido paso, el gigante había lanzado una piedra que acabo detrás mío, lo que me hizo saltar varios metros. Al levantarme vi que la esfera roja estaba justo delante mío. Es otro tipo de gigante? Y es rojo porque ha matado a mucha gente? Bien estoy paranoico, menudo 100% de cerebro… La esfera se convirtió en una especie de humano, tenía aun su color rojo. Esperaba que fuese transparente aunque, al ver que me agarro y me llevo hacia una casa mostraba que estaba equivocado.

Pude fijarme algo mejor en el humanoide o lo que sea eso. Era algo mas bajo que yo, y le recorrían una especie de rayo por su cuerpo. Mi curiosidad hizo que le preguntara.

"Emmm… Que eres?"

"…" no recibir respuesta me hizo pensar que no podía hablar.

El humanoide empezó a perder su color rojo y se podía empezar a notar la ropa y la piel y….

"Eres una chica?" Era de mi edad, con dos coletas y-

"Ohh" No me dejan acabar mis pensamientos, esto es frustrante

"Las mujeres también podemos ser Espers!" Maldita imaginación al final sí que va a ser un sueño.

"Si… emm… esto es un sueño?" Dime que si

"Depende, como has entrado aquí? No tienes poderes, eres un humano nor—" Vale si ahora empieza a desnudarse no es mi culpa.

"Eres… eres John Smith?" Me conoce? Al final sí que va ha ser mi verdadero nombre.

"Se puede decir que si" El suelo empezó a temblar, el gigante se estaba acercando. " y tú eres?.." igual esto son mis recuerdos?

"… Ve a la cafetería donde estuviste ayer, hay te lo explicare"

"Un momento… explicar? De que hablas?"

"Habia venido a hacer otra cosa pero parece que saldré con algo mas" la chica sonrió y se convirtió en la esfera roja. Sali del edificio y vi que se escondió debajo de una silla. Exacto hay un gigante hay y la silla lo va a parar. Me gire ha ver el gigante, y vi que lo acribillaban las esferas rojas.

BOOOOOM

De repente el dolor de cabeza volvió. No… mierda… odio…es…to…

Me volví a despertar en el sofá, tenia sueño… delante de mi había una persona… no dos… mierda que cansado… Nagato y Asakura?...

"Ha vuelto" dijo Asakura. Mis ojos estaban cansados pero vi que Asakura estaba triste, no tenía su sonrisa.

Joder… no aguanto… a dormir…

Me volví a levantar, aunque no había dormido mucho, cuanto? 4 horas?. Para ser Domingo no he dormido nada... Mira un recuerdo! los Domingos duermo mucho! Seguía en el sofá, sin embargo no estaba Asakura. Puf… Qué hora es?... las 12 de la mañana…AH! Pero qué? Me levante del sofá, y mis huesos crujieron. No vuelvo a dormir hay nunca más. Busque a Asakura, pero no estaba, habría salido. Empecé a recordar lo que paso a la noche, podría ser algún recuerdo que he soñado? La única pista que tengo, es la chica que había allí, me dijo que me esperaba en la cafetería de ayer pero… no sé a qué hora tengo que ir. Bueno Asakura no está, no sé si se cocinar y no quiero incendiar esto por accidente, a si que podría comer algo allí.

Cogí mi abrigo, y me salí del apartamento. La cafetería estaba un poco lejos así que decidí hablar con Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi estás ahí?" no recibí respuesta, se habrá perdido en mi cabeza? Decidí llamarle otra vez

"Tsuruuuugiiiiiii!" Mientras salí del ascensor.

"Lo siento, me perdí" perdido en mi cabeza… suena bien, no?

"Conocías a esa chica?" Podría saber algo que yo no sabia

"Que chica?"

"La de la experiencia/sueño/realidad?" Si ya sé, no tengo ni idea de lo que fue

"emm, cuando descubrí que había más puertas, decidí entrar en una y luego en otra, y me perdí. Así que no sé lo que paso después de eso" Al final no me vas a servir de nada

"… Anda vuelve y intenta encontrar el hipotálamo o lo que sea que tenga hay dentro"

Esta conversación no me ha dado nada útil, bueno si, ha sido un pasatiempo muy bueno. Ya casi estaba llegando cuando, una persona se cruzo delante de mí. Dos coletas… vale esta es la chica, lo que me da serias dudas de lo que paso allí, aunque aún tengo la posibilidad de que es un recuerdo y ya hubiera quedado con ella.

"Veo que al final has venido" Bien, y ahora que le digo? Te apareciste en un sueño mio o me lo he imaginado? No se…

"Umm…" Vale has empezado bien. "Que quieres hacer?" Que genio soy!

"Bueno… Lo primero… Como entraste?"

"Qué? A donde?" no me digas que fue real…

"Anoche entraste en un espacio cerrado pero… como? No eres como yo"

"Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea" Bueno en realidad si pero mejor no se lo digo…

"… Estas en contacto con la Agencia?" se estaba empezando a enfadar

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero… tu sabias quien era! Cómo?" Yo también tengo preguntas…

"Hmm… Tu deberías saberlo, ayer hiciste algo que hizo una reacción en cierta persona" Esto se pone cada vez más raro, gente con poderes y encima ayer hice algo.

Tras un momento de silencio 2 personas aparecieron, un chico y… una chica que da miedo.

"Asi que este es el famoso John Smith? No parece gran cosa" Si solamente me he cargado a 2 gigantes azules, nada de nada…

"Oh al final no me he presentado soy Tachibana Kyoko, el es Fujiwara y ella es Kuyou Suou" Fujiwara? Esa no era una familia antigua o algo asi…?

Suou me miraba fijamente, haciéndome sentirme incomodo. Entonces empezó a susurrar algo a Fujiwara. Fujiwara cambio su cara a una asustada.

"Donde esta!" Fujiwara me empezó a gritar que le pasa a este tío?

"Qu… Qué?" Mi cuerpo empezaba a prepararse para correr, por si las moscas.

"No viajas solo! Donde está el?"

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando…" le dije honestamente

"Si no quieres hablar… tendremos que ayudarte." Oh mierda…

"Lo siento" Tachibana me cogió la mano, a su vez la de Fujiwara, y este la de Suou.

Mi vista se volvió negra. Que acaba de pasar hay? Quien viajaba conmigo? Asakura? No lo entiendo… Mi vista volvió. Las mismas personas estaban delante mío, la cafetería al fondo pero… algo estaba mal. Me sentía como… como en un espacio cerrado? O al menos así lo dijo Tachibana. Senti otra vez una presión en mi cintura, otra vez las dagas, aunque esta vez mi abrigo las ocultaba.

" Bueno has cambiado de opinión John?" Obviamente no se de lo que me hablas.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir! No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas!" Le grite a Fujiwara.

Fujiwara soltó una sonrisa arrogante. "Suou ya sabes lo que hacer, pero rápido"

Las manos de Suou empezaron a brillar hasta convertirse en una especie de espada. Fue entonces cuando me ataco. Apenas pude esquivarlo, ya que me pillo despistado.

Saque las dos dagas a la vez, y lance una con toda mi fuerza. Venga no puede parar eso sin hacerse daño. Pero entonces paso algo que no esperaba, la daga estaba siendo bloqueada por una especie de escudo invisible. Entonces la daga fue repelida y lanzada hacia mí, aunque mis reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para pararla. La pare por la hoja, esperaba el dolor pero no llegaba. Suou lanzo otro ataque sobre mí, pude esquivarlo otra vez, pero me rozo en mi brazo. Qué hago? No puedo seguir así todo el tiempo, y ella parece no cansarse.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, si seguimos así la Agencia llegara" dijo Tachibana, aunque Fujiwara ignoro el comentario.

" … Vale, Suou pasa al plan B" dijo Fujiwara disfrutando mientras veía la "batalla".

Plan B? oh mierda… Los brazos de Suou volvieron a su forma original y empezó a andar hacia mí. Eso me daba algo de tiempo… La primera vez que entre fue con el móvil, con suerte también me sacara de aquí.

Saque el móvil lo mas rápido que pude, y al cogerlo, un mensaje llego.

"Desea salir?" decía el mensaje. Por supuesto! Venga sácame de aquí!

Antes de que pudiera darle a la tecla Si, mis fuerzas se desvanecieron. Casi no me podía mantener en pie, y empezaba a adormecerme. Encontré el origen de lo que me pasaba, Suou me estaba… mordiendo el brazo? No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera apretar una pequeña tecla.

Esto acaba asi? Mordido por… bueno… mordido déjalo así. Fue entonces cuando, algo me salvo.

FUMOFFU!

Una bola de fuego apareció de la nada dirigida hacia Suou. La pillo por sorpresa y no pudo crear el escudo.

"Tenemos que salir, la Agencia ha llegado!" Tachibana grito. Si tenemos que salir, pero yo con mi móvil. Recupere un poco de mis fuerzas y di a la dichosa tecla. El dolor de cabeza volvió.

Bueno…al menos…salgo de aquí…

* * *

A partir de este capitulo empiezan las respuestas, en el que se responderan algunas preguntas!

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	5. En busca de pistas

Volvemos otra vez para ver que pasara con John. Bien no os hare esperar aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

Volví al mundo real. Estaba en una habitación, me mire el brazo para buscar alguna marca del mordisco que me había hecho Suou. Empecé a recordar lo sucedido.

Vale tienes un móvil que te mete en espacios cerrados o lo que sea. Allí has encontrado a una chica que parecía que quería ayudar, pero luego tienes un amigo que me quiere matar y una amiga robot o lo que sea que te ha mordido. Todo normal no? Ah! Y no he mencionado que esos tres tenían auras, Cada una diferente. Tachibana supongo que la tendrá por ser una esper, Suou por bueno ser una humanoide, aunque Fujiwara… por ser un sicópata?

Por cierto… dónde estoy?

Seguía con la misma ropa, la misma que he usado durante casi dos días, al menos no huele mal… tenía mi abrigo a mi lado, sin embargo no estaba el móvil. Al ver esto, me entro un poco el pánico, es posible que ese móvil pueda hacer algo más que entrar en espacios cerrados, igual también me puede devolver mis recuerdos.

Al levantarme, una figura familiar entro por la puerta. Asakura llevaba un uniforme escolar, y en una de sus manos mi móvil.

"Oh, al fin te has despertado!" Asakura me abrazo con alegría.

"Oye Asakura… que ha pasado?"

"Ahh… te encontré tirado en la entrada del edificio. Te habrias desmayado" Bien hay algo mas bochornoso? Bueno si… que estuviese desnudo.

"Asakura ya puedes parar"

"Parar qué?" Asakura seguía abrazándome.

"De abrazarme." Asakura dejo de abrazarme, y afirme que el móvil que tenia Asakura era el mio.

"Asakura-san, ese no es mi móvil?" dije amablemente.

"Oh? Sí, porque?" dijo Asakura con una sonrisa burlona.

"Me lo das…?" suspire.

"Bueno… con una condición, si algo pasara estate a mi lado. Vale?" Que condición mas rara.

"Vale" Asakura me dio el móvil"… porque estas vestida así?" pregunte, al estar confuso.

"Eh? Los lunes tengo que—"

"LUNES? He estado durmiendo un día entero?" Es extraño pero siento… como si algo hubiese pasado…

"Se está haciendo me tengo que ir!" dijo Asakura mientras salía de la habitación. "Ah! Te he hecho el desayuno!" al decir eso escuche la puerta abrirse, y casi al instante se cerró.

Tenía hambre, demasiada. El domingo ya tenía hambre y acaba de pasar un día desde eso. Me apresure a comer lo que Asakura me había preparado. Mientras engullía el desayuno, empezaba a creer que tenía que saber quién soy. La única pista fiable que tengo es la nota que encontré en el abrigo. Instituto del norte… tengo la vaga sensación de que se donde está.

Al acabar decidí hablar con Tsurugi, es la única persona, más bien personalidad que confío.

"Tsurugi?" hable, ya que no había nadie. Además se me hacia mas natural.

No recibí respuesta

"Tsurugi estas vivoo?"

Nada

Bah, mejor planeo mi plan. Vale cuando acaben las clases voy y investigare un poco el instituto, con suerte alguien me conocerá.

De repente, sentí un dolor de cabeza, diferente a los que había sentido antes. Aunque se quito rápidamente.

…

…

…

…

Me aburro!

Solo ha pasado 1 hora!. Mmm… Podria intentar eso de mover objetos con la mente, no? Como se llama… telequinesis?

Haber… pongo el móvil aquí y… me concentro… me concentro… ME CONCENTRO!...

Con todo ese ruido no se puede concentrar!

…

Qué raro, parece como si estuviera en la calle… Um… Se me habrá agudizado el oído?

Encendí la televisión, para ver si el sonido me ensordecía.

…

No hay corriente.

El sonido que anteriormente me desconcentraba se dejo de escuchar.

Extraño.

Mejor voy a la calle, al menos así me da el aire.

Me dirigí a la puerta, aunque yo, parecía que aun estaba algo dormido porque me tropecé y caí al suelo, justo delante de la puerta. Tengo bastante suerte. Me levante, pero la puerta no estaba, en su lugar había una pared.

Vale… eso es raro. Esto tiene que ser un sueño no? Aunque bueno todo lo que era un sueño antes no lo era, a si que no confío mucho en eso.

Bien (más bien mal), igual mi móvil salvavidas me saca de aquí.

…

Nada, ningún mensaje. Al estar un poco desesperado, tire el móvil hacia la pared.

CRASH!

Pero que… La pared ahora tenía una pequeña grieta. Le di un puñetazo por si se hacía mas grande, pero, nada. Supongo que habrá dolido. Cogí el móvil y lo volví a lanzar… CRASH!

La grieta se volvió bastante más grande, pero no se rompía. Umm… porque el móvil puede hacer eso? Quizás si esta vez doy un puñetazo con el móvil… Tal como lo dije sucedió, mi mano empezó a atravesar la pared y una extraña luz empezó a entrar desde el agujero que cree. La luz me cegaba los ojos, pero al abrirlos me encontré justo fuera del apartamento.

Raro. Creo que me han drogado. Al menos eso explicaría lo que me ha pasado.

Intentando olvidar ese suceso, decidí buscar el famoso instituto. Pase cerca de una gran cuesta.

No creo que la gente esté tan loca como para poner un instituto en lo alto de esa cuesta. Luego recordé donde estaba y empecé a subir esa cuesta.

Mientras subía la traicionera cuesta, me sentí algo solo. No había ni una sola alma andando por las calles. Igual Tsurugi ha vuelto de su expedición.

'Tsurugi?' intente que este pensamiento llegara a él, pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

Llegue a la cima y sorprendentemente (en realidad no) un instituto estaba allí. Me dirigí al letrero que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Qué?

No entiendo lo que ponía. Saque la pequeña nota que tenía en mi bolsillo. No la entendía. Qué demonios ha pasado? Hace menos de 3 días entendía esta nota perfectamente. No jodas… Tsurugi no se habrá cargado mi memoria para leer y por eso no responde no?

Si mal no recuerdo… la primera línea era misión y la segunda ubicación. Solo tengo que ver si esa segunda línea concuerda.

Mas o menos es lo mismo.

Fui a la parte trasera. No creo que me dejen entrar sin un uniforme. Intente ir lo más sigilosamente posible. Vi una ventana abierta en un lado del edificio, aunque había un problema. Era el tercer piso.

Podría intentar escalarlo, si me caigo y no me muero no me hare daño. Creo. No eso llamaría mucho la atención.

Vale, haber… Necesito un plan…

…

…

Mejor entro e improviso.

Entre por la primera puerta que encontré, asegurándome que nadie me viera. No sé si este es el edificio principal, aunque con suerte lo será. No había nadie, aunque no es raro porque estarán en sus clases… mierda porque no habré esperado? A si no podre hablar con nadie. Bueno al menos explorare la zona…

Empecé a mirar en cada piso, buscando algo que me trajera algún tipo de recuerdo. Lo único que recordaba era esa sensación que hacía que mi corazón fuese despacio… será por hacer ejercicio? No se oía nada, ni un profesor explicando un tema ni a alumnos hablando. Decidí entrar en la primera aula que encontrara, pero sin entender el cartel es algo difícil saber lo que habrá dentro. Gire el pomo pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Me dirigí a la siguiente puerta, el letrero esta vez era un papel, que tapaba el original. No hay dinero para cambiarlo?

El cartel tenía 3 letras que podía reconocer: S…O…S…

Me suena de algo… No era el club de esa chica?.. Como se llamaba… Haru.. No me acuerdo! Yuki Nagato… Mikuru Asahina… Itsuki Koizumi… Kyon y … Agggg! No me sale!

Empecé a oír pasos, mierda no me pueden pillar! Abrí la puerta, aunque del susto, rompí el pomo. Ahora esta colgando. Ah! Genial! puede algo salir mejor? Espero que pase quien pase, no mire la maldita puerta. Mire algún lugar donde esconderme… por si acaso. Detrás de esa pizarra? Nah, se me verían las piernas. Debajo de la mesa? Demasiado obvio. Aja! Bingo! Dentro de esa taquilla.

Clap clap clap.

Los pasos se acercaban. Abri la puerta de la taquilla, descubriendo que era más pequeño de lo que pensaba, además tenía bastantes objetos.

CLAP CLAP CLAP.

Los pasos estaban casi aquí. Me meto, ya esta no hay tiempo. Entre dentro, no tenia espacio para moverme pero, no creo que vengan aquí. No hay posibilidades… unas pocas… 50%... MIERDA VA ENTRAR AQUÍ A QUE SI!

Era Nagato. Esa aura… es otro… robot? Espero que no quiera matarme… Se quedo mirando al pomo, parecía como si lo estuviera escaneando, aunque rápidamente se rindió ( o se aburrió de él?) y cerró la puerta. Se adentro más en el club y ya no podía verla.

Ufff… que calor hace aquí...

Volví a oír más pasos

" Uh? Está rota" la voz me resulto familiar era… Kyon?

Se escucho abrirse la puerta

"Estas solo tú, Nagato?" La puerta se cerró.

Bufff… Cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí…. Cada vez hace más calor, esto es como un horno…

Volví a escuchar más pasos. Esta vez parecían 2, ya que los pasos eran irregulares.

Volví a oír otra vez la dichosa puerta. Aah! Es irritante ese sonido!

"Se ha roto el pomo" era Koizumi. Solamente estaba el, estaría cojeando?

"No hace falta que lo digas" Respondió Kyon "Koizumi… te ha pasado un tren por encima? Tienes mal aspecto"

"La Agencia tuvo un pequeño incidente ayer contra una facción" Agencia? Eso es de lo que hablaba Tachibana. Koizumi parece que también es un esper, aunque más debilitado que Tachibana.

"Koizumi!" grito Kyon, ya que Koizumi no aguanto de pie.

" Estoy… bien" su voz estaba débil "Aun asi tengo… tengo que contarte una cosa."

De repente Koizumi miro hacia mi posición.

"Hay alguien ahí?"

Mierda.

* * *

Que malo soy... mira que dejar el capitulo asi xD

Hasta el capitulo siguiente! ^^


	6. Tsurugi el detective

Mientras escribia este episodio pense en añadir, una imagen de como me imagino yo a John, a si que e empezado a dibujar un poco... muajaja

* * *

"Hay alguien ahí?"

Mierda.

Qué hago? Voy a tener que salir pero… si también quieren matarme. Donde esta Tsurugi cuando se le necesita?!

'_Que hacemos en un armario_?' milagrosamente, Tsurugi apareció

'_Esconderme! Que si no? Pero me han pillado y no sé si_ salir' Luego le preguntare sobre lo de leer…

'_Umm… te doy un empujoncito'_

Algo (más bien Tsurugi) me hizo moverme hacia la puerta del armario, y esta cedió. Haber ahora que me invento…

"Ejem… Vale, tu eres un tío con superpoderes" dije señalando a Koizumi, con la mano derecha " Y tu una especie de robot o alíen o lo que sea" dije señalando con mi otra mano "Y por ultimo tu eres…emm… bueno alguien normal"

Koizumi y Kyon se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que la chica robot (o lo que sea) se quedo mirándome y dándome escalofríos.

Koizumi se levanto completamente con una sonrisa y me dijo…

"Una presentación un poco simple y extraña, pero lo normal es que te presentaras tu primero" Como si fuese fácil, no sé quien soy

"Si sobre eso… hay un pequeño problema" Me rasque la cabeza por si me ayudaba a explicarlo

Koizumi cogió una de las sillas plegables que había, y se sentó en ella mientras me escuchaba con esa extraña sonrisa.

"El sujeto autoproclamado John Smith, no es capaz de reproducir recuerdos anteriores al suceso que lo trajo aquí. Además posee tecnología no autóctona de este universo, que le atribuye la capacidad de viajar entre espacios cerrados creados por…" Si hubiésemos estado hablando en ese momento, probablemente hubiésemos escuchado a Nagato Yuki.

"Estooo gracias… pero, como lo sabes?" Nagato se quedo mirándome, pero no respondió. Kyon suspiro.

"Eso significa que no eres de esta dimension?" me pregunto este último, que era el único que no había dicho nada

"Supongo" Mire un momento a Koizumi que me miraba con una mueca de sorpresa, que se mezclaba con esa sonrisa extraña.

"Has entrado en un espacio cerrado?"

"2 veces… aunque la primera fue algo mejor. Por cierto Nagato ha dicho que alguien creaba esos espacios, Quien?" Seguro que no es un sueño

"Me temo que no puedo decírtelo, pero te lo has tomado todo como si fuese… normal" Koizumi empezó a disminuir esa sonrisa, aunque aun estaba presente.

'_Dejame a mi hacer las preguntas…' _Tsurugi apareció repentinamente que casi salto del susto

'Vale_, vale'_ Diciendo eso sentí como si estuviera volando, libre de cargas… no podría quedar aquí para siempre? Mire un poco a mi alrededor, delante mio estaba lo que veía con los ojos. Pero a mi izquierda la cosa cambiaba, era como una especie de hospital vacio, con varias puertas pero ahora no podía ponerme a explorar, prefería ver lo que haría Tsurugi.

"Bien, bueno Koizumi-san… ayer domingo, entraste en un espacio cerrado. Creias que era otro espacio cualquiera, a si que entraste sin esperar a tus compañeros pero te encontraste algo diferente. En vez de los gigantes azules, había algo que te sorprendió mas, 4 personas." Tsurugi sonó como un detective veterano, pero Koizumi perdió su sonrisa, estaría empezando a desconfiar…

"Una de esas personas estaba esquivando los ataques de otra humanoide como Nagato, pero al final, atrapo al chico, entonces te diste cuenta que conocías a esas personas, entonces decidiste actu—"

"Que es lo que pretendes?" Koizumi se había levantado de la silla rapidamente

"Que te has caído de las escaleras!" Tsurugi se ha vuelto loco… como vuelvo a controlar MI cuerpo?

Yo creo que Tsurugi está loco… pero lo malo es que ellos piensan que yo estoy loco.

"Que dices?" Koizumi se había vuelto a sentar y una sonrisa incomoda volvió a aparecer. Tsurgi se apoyo en la pared mientras seguía su explicación.

"Es simple, tu lanzaste esa esfera de fuego o lo que sea. Tachibana supongo que sabrá que entrais en grupos a los espacios cerrados así que se fueron rápidamente. Si mal no recuerdo el espacio era bastante grande y supongo que esos gigantes feos también serian abundantes. El espacio se cerraría tarde y tú abras dormido poco, a si que mientras bajabas las escaleras te adormeciste y te caíste. Y eso demuestra tu estado." Increíble, seguro que no es Sherlock Holmes?

"Asombroso, parece que estas hecho un detective" Koizumi se había sorprendido bastante lo que significa (mas o menos) que lo que ha dicho mi amigo es cierto.

"Y ahora dime… que pintabas en ese follón?" el tono de Koizumi se volvió serio, aunque con esa sonrisa no te darías cuenta.

" Nada interesante, solo querían información o matarme un poco de todo… no querréis lo mismo, no?" Cuando dijo estas palabras ya tuve suficiente, que quería Tsurugi en realidad?

'_Tsurugi déjame'_ empecé a concentrarme en controlar mi cuerpo…

'_No espera…. Mierda dejaameee_!'

Mientras yo y Tsurugi forcejeábamos mentalmente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, dándome en las narices.

"Buenas!" esa voz… " Ya tenemos una actividad para hoy!" lo tengo en la punta de la lengua!... "Eh? No está Mikuru-chan?"

"No ha venido todavía Suzumiya-san, pero que actividad vamos ha hacer?" pregunto Koizumi.

"Hmm… Necesitamos a todos los miembros de la brigada a si no lo explico dos veces. Voy a buscarla, mientras vosotros id a la entrada! Bien? Venga levantaos! " Diciendo esto la puerta se cerro de otro golpe, pero se abrió de nuevo.

"Esta puerta ya no aguanta… Kyon arregla el pomo para mañana!" la puerta se cerró otra vez, aunque esta vez no se volvió a abrir.

"Parece que su humor a mejorado desde este fin de semana, hacía tiempo que no abría la puerta de esa forma" dijo aliviado Koizumi. Qué suerte he tenido, no he venido cualquier día, si no **EL **día!

"Seguramente vayamos a interrogar a Asakura" dijo Kyon seguido de un suspiro.

"Esto… lo mejor será que… me vaya poquito a poco…" Note un líquido deslizándose por mi nariz... Sangre? Tan fuerte me ha dado?

'_Más vale dejar a tu hijo con mocos que cortarle las narices' _dijo Tsurugi, claramente enfadado. De todos modos, a que viene eso?

"Esto… buenos días!" diciendo esto abrí la puerta y me fui antes de que el grupo pudiera decir algo.

'_Adónde vas! No nos han dicho quien crea esos espacios cerrados, ni porque estamos aquí!'_

Ignore a la voz que salía de mi cabeza, no necesitaba que me dijeran lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Baje las escaleras y salí, dirigiéndome a el edificio principal. Al llegar a la entrada, vi como unos cuantos alumnos salían de dicho edificio. Fui a la entrada mientras chicos y chicas me miraban, aunque ya me daba igual si me echan que me echen… Raro, me siento diferente a hace unas horas, igual ese golpe me ha quitado algo de esa bruma que se encuentra en mi cabeza? Bueno ya lo descubriremos… aunque no sé cómo.

Mire un poco la entrada, que estaba bañada por los rayos del sol. No parecía nada extraño, parecía el típico instituto, aunque no sabía si podía confiar en mis instintos. Entre las taquillas había una persona, más bien una chica.

"Hola, Asakura-san" dije algo animado, al ver una cara amigable. Aunque no la conocía de mis recuerdos antiguos, ella ha dejado que estuviese en su apartamento, y no sé si confiar en ella por esa acción. Además, actúa extrañamente o más bien... demasiado amigable

La chica de pelo azulado, me miro sorprendida como quien ve a un pariente que no ha visto en varios años. Su expresión cambio a una de enfado y entonces…

PLAF!

No creo que tal bofetada sea algún sinónimo de: Oh hola!, si no, más bien de alguien que quiere que te vayas a la mierda. Lo más raro es esta sensación… No sé si estar contento o no pero me ha dolido, y joder como ha dolido.

'_Que ha pasado?_ _la has intensado violar o qué? JAJAJA!" _ni si quiera disimula esa risa de científico loco.

"Pero a qué viene eso!" dije intentando no gritar, sin éxito.

"Eso por no avisar de que te ibas" dijo mientras agitaba la mano derecha, a ella también le había dolido, o eso parece.

"Pero…Que… No tiene sentido!"

"Creía que ibas a estar y… no cogí las llaves" Bueno, tiene algo de sentido pero…

"Pero no hacía falta esa bofetada!"

"A sido un auto reflejo" auto reflejo a qué? A el hombre de Cromañón? "Por cierto… como has salido?" dijo mientras jugueteaba con su pelo.

" Por la puerta, como si n—" eso me recordó a la extraña puerta, que se convierte en pared.

"Asakura" dije seriamente "No vendrás del futuro no?" eso tiene que ser tecnología del futuro o algo.

"Eso es una pregunta muy rara" pues anda que tus razones… "Para bien o para mal, siento decirte no" Adiós a mi teoría

"Esto… volvemos a tu casa o tienes algo que hacer?" Ahora quería sentarme y asimilar la información recibida.

' _John, Ligando en otro universo?' _dijo Tsurugi esta vez intentado disimular la risa.

"Mmm… contigo?" si te das cuenta volvemos quiere decir 2 personas y solo estamos nosotros

"… Si" Asakura echo una risita y empezó a andar.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, solo por curiosidad sabeis que significa Tsurugi? puede resultar util para la historia... jejeje


	7. ¿Recuerdos?

Me acabo de enterar de que la historai se ha llamado de otra forma... ya no lo cambio (ni si quiera se si se puede jujuju)

Bueno aqui otro capitulo, he tardado menos porque el capitulo ya estaba medio echo... A por cierto! gracias a pepsipez por dejar unas reviews! Han ayudado, Arigato!

* * *

Los dos caminábamos lentamente en una calle desconocida para mí. Aunque eso no era extraño, me sentía incomodo. No pasaba nadie, pero, aun así, se escuchaba a más de una persona andando. Aparte de mis sensaciones, Asakura caminaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una melodía bastante animada. Ya me empezaba a aburrir de mirar a las nubes que tapaban el sol constantemente decidí hablar sobre lo primero que se me cruzo en mi cabeza.

"Esto… de que conoces a Nagato, sois amigas desde pequeñas o os conocisteis hace poco?"

"Se puede decir que nos conocemos desde que nacimos" respondió tranquilamente Asakura, aunque yo estaba sorprendido, Nagato no era un robot? O puede que antes fuera humana. Además, Asakura no tiene un aura como ella…

'_Puede que este escondiendo, su verdadero ser? Igual al fin de todo es un robot asesino y estas lo demasiadamente ciego para no verlo' _ Las palabras de Tsurugi en parte estaban ciertas, es posible que si que este ocultando lo que es, pero no tiene sentido, ella no se parece en nada a Nagato o a Suou… o es que la hicieron así… Como podría comprobarlo…

"Estas bien John?" esa voz era la tierna voz de Asakura "Te has puesto pálido… Puede que estés enfermo?" Ella me pregunto agradablemente pero… empecé a sentir miedo de esta chica. Notaba la adrenalina fluyendo por mi sangre, no entiendo porque… de que se preparaba mi cuerpo…. Un momento!

'_TSURUGI!' _la posible causa de mis problemas..._'Que andas toquiteando?!'_

'_Hipofisis' _Sin palabras.

'… _Y eso es…' _Ni idea

'_Um… Para que lo puedas entender, controla la segregación de algunas hormonas." _Lo que me faltaba.

'_Deja mi hipofix…hipofiz… da igual deja de tocar sin mi permiso, también has hecho lo de el miedo? '_

'_Pues no, la sensación te habrá recordado a algo malo'_

"John?Estas bien? Te has quedado mudo" Ver a Asakura preocupada era una delicia, pero me siento mal por ella.

"Tranquila, solo ha sido que me he mareado un poco" John eres el rey de la mentira jejeje… bueno al grano!

"Eres un robot?" me dolía decir esto pero lo tenía que hacer.

"No" Mentira. Algún sinónimo de robot?

" Humanoide?"

"Gahhh… eres malo" No has conocido a Tsurugi… "Cuando te has dado cuenta? A sido por lo de Nagato o quizá te lo han dicho?" Vaya…

"A sido suerte, realmente no creía que lo fueras. Pero ha ayudado" Parece que tengo algo de detective también… Más bien suerte del principiante.

"Entonces… solo tienes cabeza, brazos y piernas y en el medio tienes cables?" Si esto funciona doy volteretas. Asakura miro a la vacia calle que nos rodeaba de derecha a izquierda y entonces…

"Si quieres te enseño" En ese momento Asakura dejo su bolsa en el suelo y entonces se levanto un poco la camisa… No, no se veía nada mas, solo su ombligo…

"Lo ves soy como cualquier chica… Quieres ver más o estas ya satisfecho?" Por mi que se desnude ahora mismo pero soy un caballero… o lo pretendo

"No gracias" respondí mientras intentaba ver el viento… Qué? No había otra cosa…

"Seguro? No quieres tocar?" Si este es mi universo me voy a arrepentir…

"Nop" Asakura se bajo la camisa y volvió a coger su bolsa.

"Y quién te ha creado?" Bueno y ahí entra la parte en la que no entiendo nada pero asiento cada dos por tres. Podría escribir todo lo que me ha dicho pero que creo que ese papel daría 3 vueltas al mundo y solo lo entendería un 0'5 por ciento de la población, sin contar a los otros aliados de la Entidad de Integración de Datos o como yo lo llamo la EID.

"Pero no… no tienes un aura como Nagato, estas desconectada o qué?" pregunte algo confuso

"Has dado en el clavo… No estoy todo el rato conectada a la Entidad, a veces es divertido ser más… humano" eso explica algunas cosas

Salimos de esa extraña calle, a una que era todo lo contrario. La anterior era vacía, y en esta hay varias personas paseando. El sol se había escondido en las nubes grises, y faltaba una sola molécula más de H2O para que lloviera.

"Aparte de todo eso… como decírtelo… intentaste matar de verdad a ese chico?" Asakura me echo una mirada seria y la aparto rápidamente.

"Si" su voz tenia la misma neutralidad que la de Nagato.

"Si tuvieses la opción… matarías a alguien?" Asakura echo una risilla malévola, lo cual me hizo estremecerme un poco. Donde está la chica que casi me enseña sus pechos…

"De verdad quieres saberlo?" si no la conociera (aunque no la conozco mucho) hubiera salido corriendo.

Yo no le respondí, y empecé a fijarme en las parejas y personas solitarias que pasaban.

"Has visto a un fantasma?" Eso espero.

"No lo sé, existen?" respondí algo intranquilo.

"Bueno mientras ella no quiera que existan…" Ella?

"Ella?" Bien ahora hay alguna especie de genio?

"Ups... olvídalo! No he dicho nada!" Asakura se había dado cuenta de su error y intentaba remediarlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"La misma que crea esos espacios cerrados?"

"… No se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo a Nagato" me dijo muy bajito.

"Echo" dije rápidamente

"De verdad! Prométemelo!" Si, se nota que es más humana

"Si, te lo prometo. Ahora dime, quien es la causante de todo eso" Algun ser sobrenatural con cabeza de cabra, lengua de serpiente y cuerpo de león?

"Es probable que ella te haya traído aquí… aun asi no te puedo decir su nombre" pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta…

Bueno mejor no indagar en el tema, si esa persona me hubiese traido ya la habría conocido no?

Llegamos al bloque de apartamentos de Asakura y Nagato. Asakura empezó metiendo el código que abría la puerta.

"Na nara na… Na nara na!" Una canción empezó a salir de mi bolsillo del pantalón. Mi móvil… quien será? Cogí el móvil y vi que no salía ningún numero, solo ponía un nombre. Majin. No tenía ningún numero puesto en el móvil. Sorprendido, respondí.

"Quién es?" fue lo único que dije.

"All modes unlocked" Era un voz neutra como la de un ordenador. No entendí nada de nada, vete a saber qué idioma es ese. Eso fue lo único que salió del móvil.

'_Sabes lo que significa?' _pregunte a Tsurugi, aunque solo por decirle algo.

'_Todos los modos desbloqueados' _Modos? De qué? Y porque él sabe cosas que yo no sé si somos la misma persona?

"Quien era?" pregunto amablemente.

"Se han confundido" Asakura me escaneo en busca de algo que destruyera mi mentira pero aguante. Las dos puertas se deslizaron cada una a un lado y entramos.

"Que quieres hacer ahora?" volvió a preguntar mi acompañante.

"Ducharme" así me relajare un poco eso espero. Además hace 3 días que no me ducho….

"Amm…" Vale lo admito, podría haber dicho otra cosa más… divertida? Podría haberle llevado a uno de esos espacios cerrados por si tiene alguna arma destructora como en las pelis... Seria divertido. Sin embargo no tengo ni idea de cómo encontrar uno.

Por cierto… su apartamento solo había 3 salas… una habitación a la derecha, el salón y la cocina, pero nunca he visto el baño. Da igual… creo. Asakura entro a paso ligero, seguido por mí aunque con menos entusiasmo. Aparentemente el baño estaba justo entre la cocina y el salón, es posible que no me haya fijado pero yo no había visto esa puerta nunca. No obstante pregunte a Asakura y dijo que estaba desde que compro el piso. Raro no?.

Me duchaba relajadamente… hasta cierta persona en mi cabeza decidió aparecer.

'_¿Como lo haremos para volver a recordar?_' realmente no tengo ni idea…

'_Igual la memoria volverá sola… seguro que no puedes entrar desde allí?' _

'_No… Y si le preguntamos a tu alíen favorito?' _Eso es… Eh!

'_Anda calla' _Después de la corta conversación, salí de la ducha y me seque. No sé porque me he duchado, a fin y al cabo tengo la misma ropa sucia a sí que… Me vestí rápidamente y salí por la puerta.

"AH! Asakura casi me matas del susto!" Al abrir la puerta esta chica apareció de la nada y me pegue el susto de mi vida.

"Tarde o temprano, todos morimos…" Esas palabras… de que me suenan…

"Das miedo" realmente un poco de miedo ya daba.

"Venga John, tenemos cosas que hacer" …

Pero que?!...

La chica de pelo azulado ya había caído al suelo exhausta. Majin apareció a mi izquierda, que estaba estirando su brazo derecho.

"Eh John, acaba el trabajo que ya queda poco" Majin dejo su brazo y intentaba alcanzar el techo resquebrajado. Volví a mirar a la chica, a la que se le cerraban los ojos poco a poco

"Parece que esto acaba aquí. No tengas miedo, tarde o temprano, todos morimos. Además a este universo tampoco es que le quede mucho… Si no te hubieras puesto en medio podrías haber muerto con todo la humanidad, aunque… de humana no tengas mucho." No hubo nada que hacer, no podía regenerarse a sí que se desangraría… me gustaría acabar con ella… pero no creo que Majin me deje…

" Venga John, tenemos cosas que hacer" deje a la pobre chica allí… Lo siento, no hay otra forma.

"John! Estas bien?! Vuelve!"

"Que… que ha pasado" estaba desorientado… creía que había matado a Asakura, aunque al verla me he tranquilizado

"Te has desmayado" Asakura parecía preocupada pero yo lo estaba más, acabo de ver el futuro o el pasado? Espero que el pasado aunque no es que sea tampoco una buena opción.

Me toque la cabeza para ver si tenía alguna herida, aunque parecía estar bien

"Estas bien… no has sufrido ningún daño grave" Si lo dice un alíen me lo creo…

"Oye… tu… me ayudarías a recobrar la memoria?" Espero que diga que si

"Pues… no lo sé, tengo que preguntarle a Nagato, y esperar su aprobación" Eso es la forma más rara de decir si. No creo que Nagato se niegue… Vale igual es posible que no acepte pero seguro que querrá.

"Una cosa… porque quieres que este contigo?" Es una pregunta un poco aleatoria, pero quiero saber la verdad

"Información" eso ha sido rápido.

"Información de qué?"

"De que va a ser? De ti" No sé si sentirme mal o bien.

"Bien me ha dado una oportunidad" Cuando? Cómo? Qué?

"Empecemos" No sé si quiero ver mi pasado, si eso ha sido un recuerdo es posible que sea… malvado? No creo que la gente mate a las personas normalmente.

"Aun no podemos… tiene que venir tus amigos" Mis… que? Hice una mueca de no saber lo que esta pasando y me respondió "Pues claro, Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina y Kyon"

Genial, simplemente, genial.

* * *

Bien he tenido este capitulo planeado mas o menos desde que empeze a escribir la historia, ahora estoy aliviado de haberlo escrito!

Este capitulo es el segundo mas largo que he echo, e estado pensando en fusionarlo con el siguiente capi pero asi esta mejor


	8. Ayuda por aqui, ayuda por alla

Bieeen otro capitulo!. Este es con diferencia el ms largo que he echo y hubiese sido aun mas largo. Bueno a quien le importa lo que me pase venga que salga el capi!

* * *

-Como dices? Porque tienen que venir ellos?- dije algo confuso

-Lo que has oído- me respondió la chica de pelo azulado, mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Puedo entender que venga Nagato, pero y los otros tres? No tiene mucho sentido, aunque sea por curiosidad tampoco quiero que todo el planeta sepa mis recuerdos.

-_Mira el lado bueno, solo has coincidido con esas personas, salvo la chica de la cinta naranja, todos estarán aquí. Con suerte la tal Asahina puede que sea la que nos haya traído aquí- _ Esa voz era la voz de Tsurugi. Aunque me vaya al más desolado de los desiertos el seguirá estando aquí, o más bien, en mi cabeza.

-EEEEEOOOOOO! Hay alguien en casa?!- Tras unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, se escucho esta familiar voz. De que me suena?...

Asakura, estaba dando vueltas impaciente, esperando a que viniesen los "invitados", así que cuando se escucho esos golpes se sobresalto. No tenía mucha curiosidad sobre quien era esa persona, no podían ser ellos ya que no a pasado tanto tiempo… así que me tumbe cerca de la mesa japonesa y cerré los ojos.

-Haruhi, aunque hagas ese ruido, si no hay nadie en casa, la puerta no se abrirá…- Que? Si no ha pasado ni un minuto! Además… no se suponía que Suzumiya no venia? Solo quieren volverme loco… Aun así, no quiero levantarme…

- Ah, Suzumiya-san que haces aquí?- Esa era Asakura, parecía que realmente no se lo esperaba. Supongo que aunque sea un alíen, no se puede calcular todo…

- Venimos a preguntarte sobre tu estancia en Canadá!- Un momento, no sabe que ella es un robot, alíen o bueno eso? Tendré que hablar con Suzumiya… con suerte ella será la que me saque de aquí!

-Ahora? Pero…- Asakura parece actuar defensiva, sin éxito aparentemente. Sin más dilación me levante y comprobé si mi pelo seguía húmedo, aunque simplemente estaba más mojado que el océano Pacifico. Fue solo entonces, cuando recordé que me fui sin explicaciones el sábado… Seguro que esta enfada…Oh mierda...

La primera persona que apareció fue la anfitriona y luego, Suzumiya. Al verme, su cara cambio de: "Ya verás lo que va a pasar", a "¿Pero que hace este tío aquí?" Y luego aparto la mirada de mí y empezó a mirar a las musarañas. Después de ese incomodo momento, pasaron Nagato sin expresiones como siempre, Asahina que al verme se dio un ¿susto?, Koizumi que me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente Kyon que parecía estar pensando en algo. Por cierto, ¿por qué le llamaran así?...

-Hare algo de té…- dijo Asakura rompiendo el extraño silencio.

Yo que no sabía que hacían aquí, me senté en el suelo y me acerque a la mesa. Al hacer esto, los demás hicieron lo mismo que yo. A mi derecha estaban Nagato y Asahina. Seguidamente, a mi izquierda, el chico de los súper poderes y Kyon. Y por último, justo delante de mí, Suzumiya. Ella parecía molesta y miraba a un punto oculto para mí.

-_Oye… ¿No te recuerda algo esta estampa?- _dijo Tsurugi. Aunque no podía ver su expresión, tenía un tono pensativo, que le pasa ahora a este?

Mientras esperaba la vuelta de Ryoko. Uy… la he llamado Ryoko , será porq—

_-¡PERO ME VAS HA HACER CASO!-_ Me tape la boca como auto reflejo, no sé si fue porque lo dijo con fuerza, pero casi suelto un grito sin querer. Al hacer esta acción, los cinco me miraron, incluso Nagato, aunque esta solo por un momento. Menos mal que vino Asakura con el té y apartaron la atención de mi.

-¡Ya está listo!- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no cambio el ambiente de tensión.

-_Déjame tener el control… tengo que hacer una cosa importante-_ su voz parecía nerviosa.

-Bueno… ¿es algo que nos beneficia?- Tampoco es que quiera tener que manejar esta situación.

- _Es posible_- No me convence pero…

-Vale, pero solo….mmm… 1 hora?- Me he pasado pero, bah!

-_Venga, hecho_-

Yo en realidad no hice nada, me quede como había estado todo el rato. Sentí una sensación de relax, como si estuviera flotando… Y entonces me encontré en el mismo extraño… Hospital?

_-**Punto de vista de Tsurugi**-_

Ah… Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de ver lo mismo todo el rato. A lo que vamos…

-Ey, Suzumiya- La chica ni siquiera se digno a mirarme.

-¿Qué?- Estaba enfadada, al menos lo sonaba y lo parecía. Gracias por hacérmelo mas difícil John…

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Quiero decir, hace un tiempo- Al decir esto me miro con sorpresa. Esto es una prueba de que igual, sea de este universo. ¿No creéis? A quien le estoy hablando…

-¿Uh? Eres un viajero del tiempo?- A que viene eso? Mas o menos viajero soy… es una posibilidad.

-Bueno… si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Se puede decir que tengo una especie de amnesia- Esto es una teoría pero, esta chica es rara no? Ahora de repente está feliz, que alguien me lo explique

- Eh?...mmm…- En que piensa ahora…- Bien! Te ayudaremos a recuperar la memoria!- Pero NO he pedido ayuda!

-Pero! Yo solo…!-replique sin sentido. Volvió a estar pensativa.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ahora tenemos otra cosa… Ven mañana a nuestro instituto, y que Asakura te diga dónde estamos!. ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta?! .

-¿Y porque he de hacerlo?- Dame una buena razón.

-Porque te lo ordeno- Bien, si lo hubieras dicho antes… Por cierto, sarcasmo

Me levante sin decir nada, y me fui tranquilamente. Cogí el extraño abrigo, me puse las zapatillas y abrí la puerta. Bien… plan B. Empecé las escaleras rápidamente, tenía que calentarme de alguna forma.

-¿_Donde vamos? A dar vueltas como locos?- _

_-_A comprar unos accesorios- Y así empecé a hablar solo. Podía simplemente pensarlo pero, qué más da.

-_Esa ha sido buena, no tenemos dinero-_

_-_Ya lo conseguiremos-

-¿Trabajando?- Nop

-Haciendo… algo mas rápido y menos cansado-

-¿_Piensas robar?- _Nop

-¿Qué? No soy un ladrón…- De momento

Llegue al vestíbulo y me sentí sin aire... Tuve que parar para coger aire. Aunque se me paso, me preocupe algo pero, por una vez no pasa nada no? El sol apareció de nuevo, y empeze a caminar. Donde quedara el mercado… supongo que por el centro. ¿Algún medio de transporte por aquí? Me encontré una bici, atada a un poste. OH DIOS! Es roja! Me la quedo. Cogí el ladrillo que tengo por móvil, y le di un golpe a la cadena. Se rompió a la primera y procedí a usarla. El sol empezó a dar mas calor, y usar la bici se convirtió en un suplicio, con tanto calor. Empecé a distinguir luces azules y rojas, parpadeando, alguna especie discoteca o que es esto…

Mientras me acercaba comencé a distinguir el lugar. Unos coches de policía cortaban mi ruta, es posible… que hayan encontrado a… ese tío? Ya sabéis, al que pertenece este abrigo. Gracias a mis pensamientos casi me choco contra el coche y tuve que frenar si no quería salir volando.

-¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?- una voz femenina apareció cerca de mí. De donde ha salido?. Me gire a ver a la chica, y entonces tuve esa sensación de haberla visto antes.

-Más o menos- la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente.- No crees que… a la sombra?- El sol me mata

-Tengo que ir a un lugar pero… puedo esperar- la chica parecía tener prisa pero si la tenia, la escondía bien. Me baje de la bici.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sabes que ha pasado?- De que me habla… a si!

-Bueno algún tipo de asesinato- Vale, ya esta adiós!

-Ah… Y… lo has matado tu?- Clar…. QUE?!

-¿Qué?- Vale, quien es esta chica?

-Bueno… tu viniste con él, cierto?- Haber reuníos! Hay alguien que no sepa mi historia?! No? Vale podéis iros

-¿Quién eres? ¿También me quieres matar?- Aunque tampoco sería una muerte muy mala.

-Yo solo quería que me ayudaras…- Venga… no me mires así…

-Bien, ¿qué quieres? Si es viajar entre universos no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.-

-No recuerdas? Tienes amnesia retrógrada?- Obviamente.

- Supongo-

-De todas formas… me ayudaras?- Ya tengo suficientes cosas por hacer.

-Depende, si es alguna cosa relacionada con cosas paranormales- Ya he visto uno y es raro. Qué bien que John no haya aparecido, seguro que diría algo como: _Seguro que es una trampa_, o _de donde sacamos el tiempo?_

- ¡Ah!- Ya lo sabia, como no podia ser algo normal?

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir y… a si! Me llamo Tsu…John!- Ups

-Pues… TsuJohn, si cambias de opinión, busca a Sasaki- lo que significa, que la busque a ella.

Y sin decir adiós me fui. Mientras daba un rodeo, empecé a pasar por un callejón inundado por alguna tubería rota. Pare un momento, de la nada, el agua empezó a moverse hacia mí. Empezó a crear una figura, brazos… piernas… Esa no es?

-¿Asakura?- Porque no me avisa de que puede hacer cosas tan geniales?! Es verdad… que yo no controlo esto…

-Hola!- no respondas como si no pasara nada!

- Oye que ya puedes volver, ya te podemos ayudar!- Que solidaria es la gente no?

-Ahora? Vale. Por cierto… ¿estás desnuda?- es agua pero… parece

-Cerdo!- Bueno en realidad le llama a John, no a mí.

El agua se desplomo haciendo que la mitad me cayera encima. Bien, la próxima no diré eso… Al final no he podido llevar mi plan a un éxito. Al menos sabemos el nombre de una chica que quiere que le ayudemos. Así que se podría decir que ha salido la mitad bien.

Di la vuelta y intente recordar por donde había venido, aunque no fue un problema. Empecé a pensar sobre esa extraña llamada y la voz en ese idioma… Todos los modos desbloqueados… que significara… Puede ser que… Se me ocurrió una loca idea. Pare en seco, no había viento, ni personas era el momento de actuar. Agarre el móvil.

-Esto…modo velocidad?-

El móvil brillo una aura verde por un momento y luego no paso nada.

-Menuda birria-

Empecé a mover la bicicleta y me choque contra una pared. Como… había avanzado toda la calle y menos mal que tenia la bici. Si tenía, ahora tiene la rueda más inclinada que la torre pisa. Vale, eso ha sido raro. Si yo estaba en medio de la calle… Volví a coger el móvil

-Bien… modo velocidad… apagar?-

No paso nada, pero volví a moverme normalmente. Mire donde había caído y estaba bastante cerca de el apartamento.

-_Pufff, si que es grande mi cabeza… oye… Ya volvemos donde Asakura no? Déjame volver a controlar.- _Ni hablar

-No ha pasado una hora- Asakura (o eso espero) me abrió la puerta, no hizo ni falta llamar.

-_Pero yo tengo que hablar con Asakura, además, no tenemos la misma personalidad, y vete a saber lo que pasa si se entera de eso-_ Lo peor que puede pasar es… que lo acepte.

-Lo que quieras, pero me lo debes.- Y como se hace esto? No pienso o simplem…

**_-Punto de vista de John-_**

Me pica la cabeza AHHHHH! Pero que… soy yo! Si si si si. Esa trola a funcionado biiieeen! Ejem… sigamos con lo nuestro.

El piso seguía el mismo de antes, excepto que solo faltaba Suzumiya. Se habrá ido contenta… y porque pienso en eso? Da igual.

-Bien, ehh… me vais a ayudar 2 veces o que- Espero que no me metan rayos o vete a saber qué. Mire a Koizumi ya que parecía saber lo que iba a pasar, aunque podría haber preguntado a otro persona.

- Bien… no esperaba que Suzumiya te quisiera ayudar, así que al menos tenemos un plan de reserva- Eso significa que algo puede ir mal?

-Y que va a pasar, le dormís y se levanta y ya lo recuerda todo?- pregunto Kyon. Al menos no soy el único que no se entera.

-Bueno, la versión resumida. Nagato controlara esta sala y la conectara a su cerebro, entonces los nanobots intentaran desbloquear sus recuerdos. Tu te veras a ti mismo, como si fuera una historia en tercera persona.- Vale…

-A mi no me resumes tus discursos…- murmuro Kyon

-Entonces, porque estáis todos aquí?-

-Para saber más de ti- respondió Koizumi

-Informacion- respondió Nagato

-Lo mismo- siguió Asakura

-N…No lo se…- esta fue Asahina

-Mejor verlo para creerlo- por ultimo Kyon

-Esto… y si hay algún recuerdo personal?- Tampoco quiero que sepan todo…

-Tus recuerdos serán elegidos aleatoriamente. Hay una probabilidad del 32.7693 % de que salga un recuerdo que sea "intimo"- Tan alta? Además como Nagato lo dice como si no fuera nada, parece que sea del 90 %...

-Tsurugi es posible de que te vean?- pensé

-_No creo, a no ser que sea un recuerdo que no creo-_

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- Mientras Nagato me mordía suavemente el brazo derecho.

Los cinco se reunieron en un mismo punto, justo en frente mio. Asakura se despedía de mí y me dijo.

-Puede que te duela un poco- Que?

Empecé a notar un dolor en la cabeza, se extendió por el pecho, y los brazos, hasta llegar a las piernas. Era como si millones de avispas te picaran todo el cuerpo, no muy agradable. Mi visión se volvió oscura. Parecía como si el mundo diera vueltas a mí alrededor. Sin duda ha sido el mayor dolor físico, que he sentido.

…

..

.

..

…

-AH!-

- John estas bien?- Quien es este? Es un amigo... si más o menos desde hace 3 años. Somos o más bien éramos compañeros… entonces significa que he matado a mi propio amigo? No…

- Ya hemos llegado? No parece un lugar muy agradable.- Era un bosque profundo, era oscuro, y al parecer solo estábamos yo y ese tipo. El suelo quemaba, como si fuera un radiador.

- Seguro? Me recuerdas?- Yo ahora mismo no… pero supongo que el "yo" de allí si

-Como te iba a olvidar Majin… Por cierto… no me tenias que darme algo?-

-Odio que me llames asi… Me recuerda a esa serie… pero como sigues recordando, aquí tienes.- Busco algo en su bolsa y "me" lanzo un objeto pesado.

-… Esto podría matar a toda la humanidad…- Eso explica el origen del cacharro este… Destruir la humanidad? Ups…

-Solo le falta los modos…-

_Fallo al sincronizar… reintentando…_

…

..

.

..

…

Esta vez estábamos en una cafetería con una amiga o algo asi… ejem…

-Asi? Yo te digo que si algo se puede prolongar que siga.- le respondí a la chica

- Yo creo, que todo tiene que acabarse. Los animales, las plantas, las estrellas y alguna vez, el universo. -

-Igual tienes razón- Me quede allí pensando y luego otra vez la cosa fue mal…

_Fallo al sincronizar… reintentando_

…

..

.

..

…

-Yo quero un helado chocolate!- Esto ayuda de algo? No se… yo con 5 años no creo que…

-Posh yo quero uno de vainilla!-

Recuerdo irrevalente… Volviendo a cargar.

...

..

.

..

…

Ahora estábamos en una calle residencial, llovía fuertemente podría decirse que era un tifón. Yo estaba apoyado contra la pared agarrando una especie de cinta…y llorando? No podía verlo con claridad, además la lluvia no ayudaba.

Empecé a sentirme triste… y nostálgico. De la nada yo también empecé a llorar. ¿Porque me siento así? Sabía que lloraba por algún ser querido que había muerto o desaparecido.

-Lo mato… Si me estas escuchando ¡Te mato!- Vale… eso es violento… Bien, creo que al menos yo no quiero matar a nadie.

El cielo empezó a romperse, parecido a esa vez en el espacio cerrado, pero a escala mundial.

_ERROR IMPOSIBLE VOLVER A CONECTAR ABORTANDO MISION_

Volví a sentir ese dolor por todo el cuerpo excepto que en vez de avispas, era cuchillos muy afilados. La zona volvió a ser el lugar que conocía. Pero ese sentimiento… no podía quitármelo, asimismo, seguía llorando como niña.

Nada más volver, mis piernas sucumbieron al dolor sufrido anteriormente, aunque cai en mis rodillas. El dolor no era comparable al sufrido hace unos segundos y seguía debilitándose aun así… Duele. Asakura fue la primera en acercarse.

- John! ¿Estás bien?-

-Pobrecito…- la voz de Asahina apenas se escucho.

- Yo… no se… ya tenéis lo que queríais?- No sé porque respondí así, pero no estaba para bromas.

-Nosotros no intentábamos nada malo.- Koizumi tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero de alguna forma me disgustaba.

- Dejadme solo… Por favor…- Tome una bocanada de aire y me limpie las lágrimas. –De todas formas, gracias- Y diciendo eso se fueron, menos Nagato y Asakura.

Esa situación, me dio algo de miedo. Ellas querían información pero no han sacado mucha no? Aun así espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento.

-¿Queréis algo?- pregunte mientras me volví a reincorporar.

No recibí respuesta, estarán hablando en su idioma o algo… Nagato levanto el brazo y me señalo. Exactamente me señalo a… a los pantalones. No pude evitar pensar mal y me enrojecí. Asakura pareció entender lo que había pensado.

-El bolsillo- dijo con una voz neutra. Al menos no es lo que creía… en realidad no se si sentirme aliviado.

En el bolsillo estaba, mi "regalo". De verdad creen que voy a destruir la humanidad? Ni se me pasa por la mente, por mi que se lo queden aunque me ha ayudado en algunos momentos.. Cuando se lo iba a dar, como no, salió la anomalía.

-_No_! _Sabes lo que puede hacer esa cosa?-_ Claro, destruir, demoler, devastar la humanidad

Ignorando la voz de mi cabeza, extendí la mano y se lo di a la alíen de pelo azul.

-_Seras idiota…- _Realmente no tendré algún botón de silenciar? Que irritante es este tio…

-Gracias! – respondió Asakura. Nagato asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Un momento! Porque te has quedado hasta este momento?- la chica de pelo purpura se giro como un robot.

-Posible hostilidad-

¿Que?

* * *

El capitulo siguiente pasara un poco de todo. Ademas pensé que es una historia sin que le pase algo a Kyon? Muajajaja!


End file.
